warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dream Stalkers
History Founding The Dream Stalkers were founded as a successor chapter to the Raven Guard as part of the 26th Founding. The Dream Stalker's name comes from the notion that they'll hunt down their enemies so relentlessly that even in their dreams the Stalkers's enemies wouldn't find refuge. The Dream Stalkers are organized in ten company-sized units called "sheltrons", with the commander of sheltron carrying the rank of "High-Lieutenant". The Chapter Master is referred to as "Overseer" while the second in command is carries the rank of "Over-Captain". The Defense of Avalon Prime In the late 41st Millenium the homeworld of the Dream Stalkers came under attack by a still unindentified Chaos Warband. A large amount of Dream Stalker(Nearly half of the standing strenght) were off the planet at the time. By the time they learned of attack and returned to the planet, the assault was already repelled at the cost of nearly one fourth of the Chapter and the loss of some of the Chapter Relics and Armoured Vehicles. Current state of the Chapter After suffering a recent assault on their homeworld and Chapter-Monastery by a Chaos Warband, about a fourth of the Chapter was wiped out. Since then the Dream Stalkers have been slowly rebuilding their strenght, hoping for revenge. Favored Weapons/Tactics The Dream Stalkers base their doctrine on reconnaissance, adaptability and quick response. They've been known to use Codex-approved camoflauge patterns for their uniforms in particular operations. They field both long-range and close-range combat units, but they are severly lacking in armored vehicles, especially after the assault upon their homeworld, in which their armoury was sacked and most of the Chapter's Land Raiders and Predators were stolen. Enemies The Dream Stalkers have a particular hatred for Chaos Space Marines after suffering an assault against their homeworld, although they gladly fight any enemy of the Imperium if the need arises. Allies The Chapter maintains close ties to their parent chapter, the Raven Guard, as well as to the several regiments of the Imperial Guard. Chapter Culture The Chapter takes much of it's culture and believes from their homeworld of Avalon-Prime. This includes a zealous believe in an ancient myth about the God-Emperor, possibly originating thousands of years ago back on Terra, which has warranted investigation from the Inquisition although no traces of heresy or taint were found. Notable Personnel High-Lieutenant Peter McRaven As with most Dream Stalkers, High-Lieutenant Peter McRaven came from the civilized world of Avalon. After McRaven took part in fighting off an unindentified Chaos Warband, McRaven was noticed by the Overseer and quickly rose through the ranks until he was promoted into the High-Lieutenant of the Third Sheltron of the Dream Stalkers. While some think McRaven's surname is a sign he is destined for great things, other think that his gung-ho and overly-enthusiastic attitude might prove to be his undoing. Overseer John Castavin Overseer Castavin is a veteran of centuries of war, coming close to death countless times but never being put down for long. Many of his brethren believe he is blessed by the Emperor and the primarch, even that he is protected by some kind of an angelic entity. A Guardian Angel, the imperial gaurdsmen have been prone to saying. Category:Space Marine Chapters